La Dama de la Torre
by Ana Espinoza Maya
Summary: Guang es joven y vive enamorado de la dulce dama que asoma por la ventana de la torre solitaria.


La Dama de la Torre

Se encandiló de verla.

Era en su perfil de pómulos altos, mentón redondo, una línea de la mandíbula cincelada en el espectro de su rostro cubierto en giros de un cabello rubio cenizo hacia su espalda menuda, en hombros firmes encaminados a la cintura pequeña y caderas en un reloj de arena que a Guang tenía atrapado desde la primera que la vio.

Tenía unos cuántos años menos, cuando recién comenzaba a explorar el bosque y no conocía a sus amigos los gorriones, cuando se topó con semejante construcción asemejada a los árboles. Gran columna de ladrillos, bastón de una habitación por encima de su cabeza.

Un secreto entre las copas de los árboles que resguardaba un muchacha, alta por a pesar de la altura, sabía él que era más bajo; de cabello largo a los hombros que con el tiempo rozó la curva de su espalda en cada movimiento que hacía aunque no fueran muchos, puesto que siempre a la misma hora, ella sentaba al filo del mirador con un libro en el regazo, mecido por el faldón de sus vestido, o bien, pasadas las páginas, recreaba el ondear de un cepillo en esas hebras de luna brillantes a la luz del sol y la soledad.

Poco había podido hacer por ella más que observar alejado. Era bajo, sin mentir, y escalar no le sería tan fácil, así que, después de años visitando el bosque, bajó la mano hacia la roña y cortó una florecilla de dientes blancos y lengua amarilla que crecía a sus pies. Uno de sus amigos, pecho blanco, saltó de su hombro a la palma, recogiendo la flor para salir batiendo el conjunto de alas que tenía.

Paró cerca de la Dama, quien cerró el libro al verle. Un sonrisa en sus labios brillaba casi tanto como sus ojos zafiro. Estiró sus dedos finos hacia el gorrión, asiendo la flor entre los apéndices mirando cada detalle de ella feliz. La cercó a su rostro, admirada. Lanzó un suspiro y viró al infinito cielo, ilusión en su rostro.

Guang exclamó victorioso. Sus días eran la torre, y sus noches el sueño declararse como aquel que lleva los jardines hasta la ventana de su dama. Aquel que la hace suspirar, que la hace tener una ilusión en los ojos, y un amor en el pecho.

Ella era tan bonita. A los ojos de Guang relucía, era maravillosa, la forma perfecta de un sentimiento exhalado directo del corazón. Esa razón por la que uno frecuenta con puntualidad estoica los hábitos dignos del enamorado.

Pero un gorrión canturreó ofuscado sobre su hombro. Le dedicó la mirada y este revoloteaba en dirección al bosque, recto hacia el pueblo: estaban llamando a Guang a sus actividades en el campo.

Dejó en suspiro, elevando la vista una vez más llevarse consigo la imagen de la Dama. Irguió, pasando las manos por los pantalones a remover la tierra, siendo acompañado por sus amigos los gorriones adentrarse en el mar verde.

Más pronto afloró la sorpresa en su camino: el gorrión no chillaba por sus deberes, sino que un águila graznaba de entre las espinas de un rosal.

Ave tan grande, de alas ocaso que de moverse, más raspaba las agujas del rosal entre sus plumas.

Corrió entonces a su encuentro, costando unos piquetes en las manos, más el águila vio sus intenciones liberándose del rosal.

El menor en sus viajes por los bosques, había afianzado amistad con la mayoría de los animales silvestres, pero eran las aves, de sobre manera los gorriones, que el lazo era ya irrompible.

Sin embargo, nunca encontró un águila en sus andares, menos una así de grande que le provocara cuidado.  
Dio una reverencia y rodeó el pájaro, queriendo seguir adelante al pueblo.

-Joven-, llamaron y Guang se detuvo a medio paso-. Déjame ayudarte a conocer a la Dama.

Subió un escalofrío por su espalda, virando a ella y encarando al palomar.

-Señor Águila-, comenzó-, usted no me debe nada: soy amigo de los gorriones, soy amigo suyo. Nunca le haré daño.

Con sus garras, el águila quedó frente a él.

-Es por eso-, rectificó-: no hay ave en el cielo que no sepa cuánto amas a la Dama-. No hablaba moviendo el pico-. También soy amigo tuyo, déjame ayudarte que sin ti, los lobos me habrían devorado.

Le dedicó el ceño fruncido en duda. ¿Era esa águila confiable?

Habló otra vez esta-. Sé que la amas.

Tardó poco en ir al filo del bosque contra la Torre, acompañado de los gorriones y el águila.

Dispuso el ave mayor su lomo, donde Guang montó guardando el equilibrio. Elevaron en el aire, quedando la ventana cada vez menos lejos de su alcance.

Pudo tocar con la mano el ladrillo frío sin la presencia de la Dama.

Posado en el filo, tambaleando después de haber saltado del ave a la torre, encontró a la Dama sentada en un recargadero, mirándole extraña y asustada.

-¿Quién eres?-, escuchó por primera vez su voz. No supo qué responder más a paso firme anduvo a ella dejando a sus pies un florecilla como la primera.

El ceño de la Dama se iluminó. Agachó, tomando el tallo y la resguardó en su pecho en tanto su sonrisa fue dirigida a él.

En unas cuantas zancadas, sintió los labios de la Dama en su mejilla-. Mi príncipe-, susurró a su oído abrazándolo-. Mi rey de las aves-, sonó algo más lejos y viró, notando que ella observaba al águila posada en al alfeizar junto a los gorriones.

Los animalillos canturrearon y el águila cubrió su pico con el ala ocre.

Guang sonrió, giró el brazo asió la cintura de ella, abrazándose, dejando un beso en su mejilla que le provocó un sonrojo intenso y una sonrisa. Una que Guang nunca vio antes. Y supo entonces que él era correspondido.

Desde ese día, Dama y Príncipe se frecuentaron. Guang trabajaba de día, descansaba de tarde y hacia la noche, dejaba el pueblo a encontrarse con el águila. Subían ambos al alfeizar, acompañando él a la Dama y el águila segura de no ser alcanzada por los lobos en la cima de la torre.

Pero Guang era hombre, y uno que estaba terminando la pubertad, así que el día que probó su suerte, escalando con su palma sobre la cintura de la Dama dándole la espalda en su lecho, recibió un manotazo de parte de ella.

—Guang, ¿qué haces?—, le dijo por sobre el hombro, aturdida por lo toques sobre sus sueños.

—Lo siento, Vitya—, llamó, como ella le dijo que lo hiciera—. Es sólo que…—, esquivó la mirada, apenado de su comportamiento y dejarse llevar por acciones banas dejando en claro que su hombría era poca para vencer.

Escuchó un suspiro, sintiendo en cambio un beso en su mejilla—. Está bien—, susurró la chica—: podemos…—, susurró—, entregarnos uno a otro.

Y el sonrojo en Guang no pudo sino ser mayúsculo, tanto que no supo entonces cómo empezar, puesto que la valentía de su suerte se perdió entre la vergüenza. Mas ella era comprensiva, y tomando la mano que antes estuvo en cintura, la posó en su propia cadera, acercando su cuerpo a él a frotarse en su contra.

Tomó confianza, siguiendo el juego más allá de la ropa, cuando era notorio que ambos estaban animados por el encuentro y era momento de despojarla por completo. Sin embargo, para sorpresa del castaño, algo saltó de entre las pantimedias.

—¿Eres hombre? —, inquirió.

O sea, su Dama era Caballero… Pero ella siempre había sido bastante femenina… Sin embargo, aquella vez…

Guang estaba maquinando en su mente una respuesta, atolondrado por el descubrimiento sin darse cuenta cuando ella aventajó en la cama, asió su rostro y lo sumió en un roce de labios ambos quitó el aliento.

Liberaron su respiración en un suspiro, llegando directo a los ojos del contrario. Guang impuso peso sin importar qué había pasado, colocándose entre las piernas de ella, sosteniendo su hombría y empujar.

Desde entonces, unirse era una actividad recurrente en ambos. Aunque no se lo había dicho con anterioridad, se excusó Vitya: "doncel" era como se les conocía. Un hombre tan raro en su tipo que podía dar hijos, que reyes los custodiaban para sus príncipes.

Ella, o él, había estado a la espera de su rey, y supo que Guang lo era: el rey de las aves y el bosque.

Guardaba para sí un desazón por mentirle, más bien, desmentir. Él no era ni rey ni príncipe. Se encargaba de arar los campos de terratenientes y cultivarlos durante el día para terminar cansado, sudoroso, limitándose a unas cuantas piezas de cobre por trabajo realizado.

No quería mentir, pero tampoco le era favorable la verdad.

Pasaría algún tiempo cuando, ya hechos amistad del águila de bastante, Guang encontraría la Torre vacía. Con ceño perplejo, pasó esa noche solitario, cubierto por las sábanas lilas, recordando lo que era ser abrazado por ella en medio de la noche y despertar con sus cabellos cosquilleando en su nariz, con el sentir de su rostro contra su pecho.

En un momento, fueron días los que pasaron. Después se hicieron semanas, meses y supo que ella no regresaría. Que era mejor desistir de ir de nuevo a la torre porque su recuerdo lastimaba a Guang como una daga en herida abierta, meneándose a cada paso hacia su hogar en las alturas.

Dedicó su tiempo al arado. Levantaba más temprano que de costumbre y dormía más tarde que cualquier empleado con tal de su recuerdo borrar de la memoria.

Consiguió el dinero suficiente, pudiendo construir una cabaña en una ladera cerca del bosque, donde la tierra era fértil y espaciosa, procurando que al siguiente ciclo de agricultura, su parcela diera frutos como la misma dedicación que él mismo ponía.

Su amistad con el águila, en cambio, se deterioró. El ave insistía en que guardara el puesto de vigía sobre la Torre, esperando por ella, y Guang insistía en que el amor era tan grande, que igual era la pérdida.

Por lo que se sorprendió cuando escuchó el graznar del ave, seguido de su llamado—. Guang.

Volteó al cielo, siguiendo con la mirada la sombra de las alas. Giró sobre él, llamando su atención, y cuando supo que la tenía, devolvió por donde había llegado, hacia el camino del pueblo, enfatizando una figura menuda, famélica y lívida corriendo en su dirección.

—¡Guang! —, surgió desde su recuerdo, impulsándolo a correr en la dirección del doncel, cargado de dos bultos en sus brazos.

Cuando se encontraron, cayó ella y él para atraparla en sus brazos.

—Vitya—, le susurró con la voz quebrada, abrazado a ella—. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué te fuiste?

—Llegó el príncipe…—, fue lo único que dijo antes de sentir el aleteo del águila posarse a sus pies—. Me llevaron a un castillo, estuve allí todo este tiempo pero…

Calló de súbito. La curiosidad mataba a Guang pero antes de poder decir algo más, el águila metió su pico entre los bultos, dejándolos descubiertos de la tela celeste que llevaban encima: dos cabezas castañas de ojos azules afloraron—. Son tuyos, Guang—, habló el águila, pero no tenía duda que eran sus hijos.

—Ellos… Ellos son nuestros—, meditó Vitya—. Son el resultado de amarnos, Guang—, su brazo delgado asió por el cuello al otro—. Aquellos pensaron que no son legítimos, me desecharon en cuanto los vieron pero yo sé que estos dos son más amados que cualquier príncipe.

El castaño le sonrió. Su herida, en lugar de supurar tristezas, comenzaba a brillar por el interior. Comenzaba a sanar de otra manera.

Besó su cabeza rubia, sosteniéndolo en su pecho.

Sabiendo que estuviera con él o no, seguiría siendo siempre su razón para seguir.


End file.
